Their Happily Ever After
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Puss in Boots has the chance to make all his dreams come true. Slash.


Title: "Their Happily Ever After"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual references and nudity  
Summary: Puss in Boots has the chance to make all his dreams come true.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count (excluding heading): 2,499  
Disclaimer: Puss in Boots, Donkey, Fiona, Shrek, and the Fairy Godmother are & TM DreamWorks, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He lay stretched out on the bank by the pond, his long, orange tail swishing lazily through the air. The weather was just warm enough to nicely bake his fur without being too hot. No birds sang to disturb his peace, and Puss reflected with a smile on why that was as he drew a small, blue feather out from between his sharp, pointed teeth.

He sighed as he told himself the day could not possibly be any better, but then, before his emerald eyes, the white, fluffy clouds began to change into a new form. It took Puss a few minutes to decipher what they were making, and when at last he deduced the identity of the new form, he wished he hadn't for there before him floated the very image he'd come fishing to try to forget, the one being whose presence could make the day better. "Ah, Donkey . . . " he whispered, his accented voice even huskier than usual. "Why must you burden me so?" Of all the animals he had ever known and all the queens and toms alike he had loved, none had ever haunted his mind like this pack animal who normally would not have even warranted a second glance from him.

Puss knew Donkey was beneath him, but yet he never ceased to amaze or beguile him. He'd never known a gentler or more innocent soul than Donkey, nor had he ever known another animal who could match his wit endlessly. He wasn't much in a fight, but he was loyal to a fault. When caught in a bind, Puss would have still chosen him to have his back out of all the family and friends he'd ever known.

They were the best of friends, but lately Puss had started to notice things about Donkey that he knew he shouldn't even see. He was handsome enough for a donkey, but when he smiled, Puss felt his heart pattering like mad and his breath threatening to be stolen away. His big teeth shone like the glowing ivory of the moon when he spread them wide in one of his trademark grins and gazed at Puss. His eyes were bigger than any cloud in the sky, and Puss found himself drowning in his brown orbs every time their eyes met. With the right training, Puss felt sure that Donkey could master the art of the pleading eyes and stun his opponents before flying into them nearly as well as Puss himself had.

And then there was the time that Puss had been thrown underneath Donkey in a fight and found himself staring up at his manhood through very large eyes. By Bast was Donkey ever built! A throaty yowl left Puss' furry lips before he could stop it. He clamped a paw over his betraying mouth, his wide, green eyes casting all about him to make sure he hadn't been overheard, but of course, he was alone.

He was always alone these days, it seemed, unless Donkey or Shrek was near. Puss liked the big, green Ogre well enough, but it was Donkey who was the true reason why he stayed with the pair so frequently and continued to help them out of all kinds of jams.

"What's this?" Puss asked, feeling a sudden tug on his line. He jumped to his booted feet with an excited smile. "I have one, and it's a big one!" Thoughts of how he would enjoy the big, tasty fish he was reeling in ran temptingly through Puss' mind as he fought to land his feast.

When at last Puss pulled his prey free from the water, what he found shocked him so badly that he gave a disturbed meow that echoed through the surrounding woods; instinctively fluffed out every strand of his orange fur; and landed hard on his rear end and tail. He gazed up at the creature he had pulled from the water, his green eyes wide in disbelief and his mouth hanging open.

"You have captured me, Oh Great Fishercat," spoke the catfish who was surrounded by a golden light. "You have earned three wishes, the last of which will only be given when you have freed me. What are your three wishes?"

Puss stared open-mouthed at the winged being who had the furry face, chest, and front legs of a lovely female cat and the scaly tail of a fish! He stared, blinked rapidly, stared some more, and rubbed his eyes, but every time he looked up, she was still there, her fish tail flapping in the breeze.

The magical catfish huffed her displeased impatience. "What are your three wishes?" she repeated snappingly. Her long tail struck the empty air as her white fur bristled. "I don't have all day!" she declared although, in truth, if Puss had so chose it, she would have had all eternity to await his bidding.

Puss glared up at the magical being. He had had increasingly little use for females since meeting Donkey and even less tolerance for magical beings after fighting the Fairy Godmother. This creature, whatever she truthfully was, was trying his patience! He jumped agilely to his booted feet, swept his feathered cap dramatically through the air, and slapped it back down upon his orange, furry head. "Senorita," he answered with flair, "if indeed that is what you are, I have no need of your services!" He cut his line, dropping her, shrieking, back into the pond before she could come close to touching him.

Puss sighed as he began to gather his things. He was going to have to find a new fishing hole now. He paused for just a moment, his pointy ears flattening against his head for he could still hear her outraged shrieks, and the tip of his tail crooked questioningly as he wondered if he had made the right choice. He smiled only a second later, his left paw running along the brim of his black cap and his green eyes gleaming.

He knew he had done the right thing. There was little in life he still wanted for, now that Shrek had married Fiona, he had access to plenty of gold and a readily available family. He had adventures at his beck and call and yet could still take off almost any time he wanted. He smiled. He had it good! There was only one thing that was missing, and no catfish out of a pond could give him love.

Puss hadn't realized that the sky had grown dark and filled with thunderclouds until a huge, booming sound shook the land. He looked up as lightning disappeared and rain began to pour down in bucketloads so fast and heavy that he was immediately soaked. "Grrreat," he growled, his good mood shattered, but then, suddenly, the rain seemed to stop.

Puss looked back up questioningly and found an umbrella was being held over his head by big, white teeth that sparkled in the gray of the storm. "Donkey?" he asked in surprise.

Donkey angled his head to where Puss could see his face just beyond the brim of the battered, black umbrella. Puss immediately felt himself swimming in his big, brown eyes. Donkey tossed him the umbrella, and Puss snapped out of his daydreams and back to the reality of what was, instead of what he found himself thinking more and more he would like it to be, as he deftly caught the umbrella. "I . . . Thank you."

Donkey's grin grew even wider, though Puss would have thought it impossible if asked beforepaw. "I knew you'd gone fishing," Donkey explained, his front hooves shifting in his excitement, "and figured the rain might sneak up on you."

"It did," Puss admitted, shaking his fur and slinging water onto Donkey.

"Hey!" Donkey protested, sniffing. "I came all this way out here to bring you an umbrella, and you throw water on me! How is that for gratitude to a guy who's only trying to help you?"

As he bounced, his manhood swung between his legs, and Puss had to fight to keep his eyes riveted on his long, but handsome - for a donkey - face. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. It felt strange for he didn't normally apologize for anything, at least not that he meant. The way Donkey was making him feel felt even stranger. "Maybe . . . I can . . . dry you off when we get home?"

"Yeah!" Donkey exclaimed, grinning and kicking up his hind hooves. "That'd be cool! I'd like that!"

Puss nodded as he tried to keep his mind from wondering about all the things he could get himself into while drying off Donkey's long, muscular body, especially if he was heaving with excitement . . .

Donkey bent his head down in invitation, and Puss pushed away the thoughts he continued to struggle to forbid himself as he climbed onto his back. He leaned against his furry neck and held the umbrella over both of their heads as he carried them home. "I like that word," he commented a brief moment later.

"What word?" Puss asked, his long, orange tail swishing.

"Home," Donkey replied with a grin Puss could hear in his voice.

Puss' furry lips curved up into a warm smile. "So do I," he purred.

Companionable silence fell between them as they traveled. After a while, Puss broke it by asking, "Donkey . . . Do you believe . . . " His voice trailed off as he realized he shouldn't have posed the question. His tail curled around his leg and draped into his lap. He nervously ran a paw over it.

"In what?" Donkey asked eagerly. This sounded like an important question. He was thrilled and honored that Puss had chosen to ask it to him and really wanted to make sure he gave him the right answer. His long ears flickered back and forth as he awaited his secret love's response. Ah, yes, he did love Puss! He had almost since the first moment he'd set eyes upon him.

"In love?" Puss finished weakly. "Love that doesn't care about differences and can not be granted by a . . . " He thought again of the bizarre creature he'd set free. " . . . wish-giving Genie?"

Donkey was so excited that he pranced beneath Puss with such exuberance that Puss had to hold on to his neck to keep from falling off. "One," Donkey began to answer, "Genies are trouble. They're too mischievous for any one's good. Two . . . " His voice trailed off for just a moment as he did his best to build suspense, and then he burst out singing at the top of his lungs. "I believe in love!"

He kicked up his hind legs and began to dance with enthusiasm that delighted Puss though he had to fight to stay astride his back. "Yes, I do believe in love! Oh, I do believe in love!"

Puss was glad Donkey couldn't see him as he sang for the sound of his voice thrilled his perky ears and made his tail swish in time to his tune. A resounding purr began naturally in the back of his throat, and he let it out in the belief that Donkey would be unable to hear him for his loud braying.

Donkey sang on, secretly delighting in the rhythmic moves of Puss' haunches as he moved to his song and the wonderful, sensual sound of his purr. His smile lit up the darkness. He'd never been happier in all his life for now he knew that, at long last, the remarkable catman who'd began wriggling his way into his heart the very first day he'd met him and kept on until he'd conquered it completely was finally beginning to fall in love with him!

As Puss kneaded the air behind Donkey's head with one paw, held on to his neck with the other, swished his tail, and bobbed his body up and down on his back in time to his song, the feline began to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to love a donkey after all. He was the best friend he'd ever known, and his sweetness and exuberance for life and making his friends happy knew no bounds. He was even handsome, Puss finally admitted, and then, silently, he made the biggest admission of his entire life: He loved Donkey!

Now the only question that remained was how to go about telling him. For one scant moment, Puss wondered if Donkey felt the same way about him. Then he assured himself he had to love him for, after all, he, Puss in Boots, was the most fantastic feline who'd ever lived! Donkey would be a fool not to love him, and Puss knew Donkey was many things but never a fool.

Donkey moaned in ecstasy as Puss began to gently knead his neck. He continued to dance, as his mind whirled with fear and delight, all the way to the hut in the swamp they called home. The rain had subsided by the time they reached the small and smelly house, but still Puss continued to ride Donkey without ever asking to be let down or being asked to get off.

Donkey came to a halt before their home, but still his body quivered. Puss had kneaded him, and he'd purred to him! Could it be? Had he finally won his favor . . . his heart?

Puss leaped gracefully off of Donkey's back, landed before him, swept off his rain-drenched cap, and bowed. His emerald eyes lifted to Donkey's big, brown orbs, and he purred again.

Donkey trembled all over. His knees knocked together, and when he tried to speak, his voice came out in a squeak. He tried again and stuttered as he asked, "W-W-Would y-y-you l-like t-to k-kn-know w-w-why I-I b-b-believe i-in l-love?"

"Yes," Puss purred throatily, giving him his best look.

He shouldn't tell him! He had to tell him! He shouldn't tell him! Puss couldn't love him! He was going to break his heart! Tears welled in Donkey's eyes.

Puss reached out and placed a comforting paw on Donkey's shaking hoof. He cupped his face with his other paw and slowly drew his forefinger along his cheek. "It's all right," he purred coaxingly, his eyes never leaving Donkey's. "Tell me. Why do you believe in love, Donkey? Who do you love?"

"Y-Y-Y-You!" Donkey lowered his face, his tear-filled eyes shutting tightly. There - it was out! He could break his heart now!

Then the most amazing thing ever to happen in Donkey's entire life happened to him. Puss closed the distance between them while purring and stroked Donkey's face until he dared to crack his frightened eyes open and peer at Puss' handsome, smiling face. "I love you too, Donkey!" Puss purred again and then kissed him, making all their dreams come true and procuring, once and for all time, their very own happily ever after!

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week (only one day left open)! Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
